DESCRIPTION The main objective of this study is to test the effective of a research model which will assess simultaneously the relationship between psychological stress and three diabetes health outcomes (general treatment adherence, adherence to specific components of the treatment, and metabolic control), as well as to assess the potential moderator effect of coping mechanisms, social support, and beliefs of self- efficacy. The study is cross-sectional. Although the study site is not confirmed, the study subjects may be recruited from the Georgetown Hospital, in Washington, DC., whose director of the diabetes clinical has shown interest in the study. This location offers services to a diverse population of diabetes patients in terms of their ethno-cultural background and socioeconomic status. Patients with both types of diabetes (I&II) and of both genders will be included in the sample. The data will be collected using a self-administered questionnaire, and other relevant information regarding the patient's metabolic status will be obtained from the patient's medical record. Structural Equation Modeling (LISRL) analysis will be performed in order to test the goodness of fit of the model.